


"Excuse me, do I know you?"

by annie_cone



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanging Out, Hangover, Late at Night, Strangers, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_cone/pseuds/annie_cone
Summary: Oh…no.I really said that, the most basic pick up line. I am such an idiot, he thought as he swallowed and closed his eyes.Then he realized that this fact didn't even matter because she will be still drawn to him, right? Just like with every woman he had ever met.But he definitely didn’t expect her eye-roll and the most…unexpected sentence ever:“Excuse me, do I know you?“
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	"Excuse me, do I know you?"

He woke up with groan and huge headache. Sun was also really unpleasantly bright today.  
That meant only one thing: hangover was here. Again.

 _I really should stop drinking so much_ , he thought when he wanted to get up but after a moment he just gave up because even with simple move his head started to throb and ache so much that he was almost a hundred percent sure he’s going to vomit _very_ soon.  
So instead of preparing some breakfast which he would normally do in the morning, he‘s laying in the bed with faith that this _awful_ hangover will end soon.  
After couple minutes had passed, his phone suddenly beeped.  
In (so far completely quiet) room this sound sounded almost like when someone was shooting from a gun. Just next to his head.

So there was no suprise here that he was startled at first but after a while he calmed down.  
When he finally unlocked his phone, he almost dropped it when he read the message that someone sent him. (Even it would fall on the bed so his phone won’t be completely destroyed, it still won’t be good.)

 _"Thank you for the best night of my life ;)_ " was written on the screen.  
He blinked couple times but it was still there.

He just couldn’t believe it.  
Or maybe he just didn’t want to believe it.  
Because he was (almost) sure that he _didn’t_ sleep with anyone yesterday.

So, the main question was more than obvious.  
And he really wanted to know the answer so even he still wasn't feeling very well, he clicked on the contact who sent him that weird and suspicious-looking message and just… _called_ that person.

When the unknown human on the other side finally picked up the phone, he immediately barked:„What the _hell_ happened last night and where did you get my number?!“

-x-x-x-

_He just wanted to go outside for a while, enjoy the night. And no, his nightclub wasn’t a option in this case because it was still part of his…home. He snorted quietly at this thought. That word still sounds a little weird. Is it even possible for person like him to have something like home? Well…probably yes._

_So he picked one of his many suits (even it was pretty obvious choice of chlothing because he never wear anything else) - this time it was black one with dark blue shirt underneath. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He was ready._

_His destination was one of the bars not so far from his own building so he decided to walk. The night was still young after all. He will take Uber on the way back because he will be probably completely wasted even it’s not the goal for tonight. The goal is pretty simple: just have fun and meet some new interesting people._

_It was warm outside and he was pretty excited just to be outside for a while. His days were usually the same: he woke up, had breakfast, went to work, came back from work, cooked dinner, looked after his club and sometimes got some company for the night. It wasn’t a bad life but there was one – very important – thing which was missing: fun. And maybe some real friends because even he would never admit that, he was lonely._

_Because these ‘three hundred close strangers’ as he called the regular guests of his club, they really weren’t his friends.They were just customers._

_Anyway, he was on his way to another club to have some fun. Right._

_When he (finally) stood in front of that bar, he suddenly feel anxious even he was trying to deny that emotion. I am not anxious, that’s absolutely preposterous, he thought for himself._

_  
But then…he saw her._

_She was sitting at the bar stool, sipping some drink and she was the most beautiful woman he has even seen.  
Her blond and slightly wavy hair shined in the dark club like the sun.  
Her skin was so clear so he was sure other women in the room envied that.  
Also, it was pretty obvious that this thought was true just because of the looks they were giving her._

_“Women,” he muttered for himself as he approached that pretty person in front of him._

_He was standing next to her now.  
And now he also didn’t know why he was nervous in the first place because now he was truly _scared _. Even there wasn’t an option that he would be rejected…still, he was really nervous._

_He cleared the throat and then he grinned at her:”Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”_

_Oh…no.  
I really said that, the most basic pick up line. I am such an idiot, he thought as he swallowed and closed his eyes. _

_Then he realized that this fact didn't even matter because for sure she will be still drawn to him, right? Just like with every woman he had ever met._

_But he definitely didn’t expect her eye-roll and the most…unexpected sentence ever:“Excuse me, do I know you?“_

_He just stared at her for a while because he just didn’t understand. She was suposed to…well he didn’t know what exactly but definitely not this!_

_„Bloody hell woman, who are you?“ he asked. He was desperate._

_„I asked you first. Do I know you?“ she shot back and folded her arms._

_His grin was suddenly back and so his answer:“I think that now you do.“_

_She snorted and grabbed her drink again:“Oh, it’s not that easy, you know?“_

_He took a seat next to her:“I really think it’s pretty easy, darling.“_

_She raised an eyebrow:“I really don’t want to argue with you about this. And don’t call me darling!“_

_“Okay then,“ he leant closer to her, „tell me what I need to do to know you.“_

_She smiled. And this time it was truly genuine smile because he really wanted to know. She maybe even blushed a little bit but she would never admit that aloud.  
  
Then she made a pause (maybe just a little longer than necessary) and he was one hundred percent sure it was for dramatic effect but didn’t say anything about it._

_He was just sitting there, staring at her and patiently waiting for the answer.  
And that was weird because he usually wasn’t very patient.  
_ _  
When she started to feel uncomfortable in the silence and under his intense gaze, she realized that she still didn’t say anything._ _  
_

_So she took a deep breath and finally answered his question even she wasn’t completely sure if she actually knew the answer._

_”Usually you have to know his or hers deep secrets first and what they like to do in the free time and this...stuff, you know?” she chuckled nervously and looked at him, waiting for some reaction.  
_

_He just smirked and leant even closer to her and his gaze became more intense than before:“So…what’s your deepest, darkest secret, hm? What do you truly desire, my dear?“_

_She looked at him like he was completely crazy._

_„And you are really expecting from me that I will just…tell you that ‚deepest, darkest secret‘? she said, mocking his previous question._

_He blinked and stared at her with shocked expression. He really did not see that coming._

_She was obviously pleased with herself that she made him speechless for a while which she made even clearer when she grinned at him and took a big gulp of her drink._

_This action reminded him that he still doesn't have anything for himself so he just rose the hand at one of the bartenders and few minutes later there was a glass of whiskey in front of him._

_There was also enough time to process that mistake with the little beautiful lady sitting next to him._

_„How is it even possible?“ he muttered for himself but she still heard that._

_„Maybe you aren’t as handsome as you thought, buddy!“ she answered with laugh but then she felt sorry for him because he looked genuinely hurt._

_So instead of saying anything else, she just picked her glass and with an apologetic smile almost whispered:“Uhm, cheers?“_

_He blinked couple times, looked puzzled from this sudden change of her heart because he clearly didn’t expect that after her previous sentence but he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat:“Very well…cheers. This could be start of beautiful friendship, don’t you think?“_

_And after their glasses clinked togehter, his words became suddenly more and more true…_

_-x-x-x-_

_„_ So you really don’t remember me?“ says that voice on the other side, sounds genuinely sad.

He chuckles.

“No, no, not at all, I think I know you now.“ he smirked, referring to their conversation from the last night.

„Uhm, if you think so…“ she’s trying to be mad but her good mood was more than obvious now.

„I liked especially the part when you were little tipsy and you were dancing like crazy when I asked if we could dance!“ he said and laughed at that thought, „I really should have known you were such a lightweight!“

„Haha, very funny,“ she said with eye-roll even she knows that he can’t see that, „but you should saw yourself, buddy. You were completely drunk so I must called you an Uber and then tipped the driver so he took care of you when you arrived to your place!“ and then she burst out laughing.

„Ugh, can you please shut up and maybe call me later? Someone is having a hungover here!“ he groaned and rubbed his face also slighly annoyed with these events from last night that he doesn't remember.

She just giggled, obviously knows what is going on.

„Okay, bye for now! I am glad that you are not dead. And thanks for the best night again. You aren’t that bad after all!“ she purposely shouted and then she hung up.

 _She’s going to kill me someday_ , he thought for himself and then fell asleep again...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first story in English, so be kind, please. :)  
> Thank you for reading this story, if you like it leave kudos here!
> 
> -Arley xoxo


End file.
